Hallstein
by The Author 1945
Summary: Germany and Israel are currently friends, just don't tell that to anyone else for now or you might risk the Hallstein Doctrine falling apart. Author-series, one-shot.


Hello, guys, sorry for the slightly late update, chaos in the life of the Author has made typing slightly difficult but I'm back. Continuing from the last story.

**_WARNING!: BEFORE YOU READ THIS BE SURE TO READ MY STORIES IN ORDER OR YOU WONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON! TO GET MY STORIES IN ORDER JUST CLICK MY NAME, THE AUTHOR 1945, AND LOOK UNDER 'MY STORIES_**!

Enjoy!

...

* * *

East Germany was only barely able to resist the urge to fall asleep during the entirety of the World Meeting.

As he sat next to a smiling Russia, resting his hand on his cheek and leaning his elbow onto the table, he had never felt more bored. But he had also never felt more at peace.

He glanced to his side at Russia, who was smiling chipperly at a shivering Latvia.

_Poor Latvia,_ he thought with a sigh, _even at the World Meeting he can't catch a break._

It was rare that any of the nations stuck in the Communist Bloc got a break from the Russian nation. Despite how bored he was, East Germany couldn't help but feel moderately grateful for the boredom. Boredom meant calm, and calm was something he rarely got. He shuddered and his hand reflexively flew to his knee. Just touching it caused the bruise to sting. He shuddered, recalling how he had gotten that…

Yesterday, at hearing the news that North Korea had been pushed back by the Westerners, Russia hadn't been pleased and unfortunately, he had made East Germany his personal punching bag since the young German nation had been born. Whenever he got mad, no matter the circumstances, he took it out on the East German.

"_Kolkolkol," Russia had hissed dangerously, raising the iron pipe above the East German nation, smiling his usual smile even as his purple aura radiated from him, "I must say East, while I would much prefer to have Little Israel at my side, you have your uses too!"_

East Germany had to shudder once more, glancing to his side at his Russian master. Despite all of this, he couldn't find it in himself to hate or even be mad at the Russian. Russia had raised him after all; he was more of a 'Mother Russia' to him than he was to anybody else. He didn't hate Russia. He couldn't.

_But I wish…_ thought East sadly, glancing to his side as America stopped arguing with England for a moment to turn to his brother, Israel, and ask his opinion, ruffling his black hair playfully and smiling down at him. East Germany's chest burned with jealousy and he hung his head.

_I wish I could be loved like Israel. _

He hung his head and then in place of jealousy, felt anger rise up in his stomach. He turned his attention from the Jewish nation to the nation at the boy's side. Germany, or rather West Germany, sat next to the child, glancing at the Jewish land and looking rather upset about something, as if he wanted to talk to the boy but couldn't. It surprised East Germany that his other half hadn't stood up and yelled for the nations to shut up and sit down yet, by now he usually had already taken control of the meeting.

East clenched his fists in hatred, glowering at the German nation. _It's his fault, all his fault, Russia would like me more if it wasn't for him._

East suspected, and he had for quite some time, that Russia didn't like him for no other reason than he happened to be West Germany's other half, his brother, and happened to look very much like a younger version of the West German. Russia, who hated Germany more than he hated any other nation in Europe, likely took out his anger on East because he could easily see the East German as West Germany.

East glowered at his other half, his hatred palpable, but Germany didn't notice. East arched a curious eyebrow as he saw the West German scribble something down on a piece of paper and slip it under the table. The East German ducked under to look under the table and saw the German nation pass the note to Israel. East blinked in surprise and then narrowed his eyes. He came back up just as Germany pulled Israel's response note from under the table and looked at it, his blue eyes shining slightly as he did so, a barely visible smiled on his usually stern features.

_Hmmm,_ thought East. He, unlike most nations, knew about Germany and Israel's close relations. Russia knew as well though he hadn't bothered to tell anybody, though Russia and the others had no clue that Germany and Israel were father and son. East only hadn't told them because he wasn't sure if Russia would believe him and he didn't want another beating if the Russian accused him of lying.

East leaned back in his seat just as Germany finally stood up and shouted for everyone to be silent. The rest of the meeting was as blissfully boring as ever and soon the meeting was adjourned. As the nations packed up their things to leave and Russia began to gather his Eastern Bloc nations together to bring them home, East kept his eyes on West Germany. Israel left with his brother and Germany stayed back for a minute to gather his things.

"Come along, East," said Russia with a smile that was both cheerful and threatening. He gestured for the East German to get in line behind the others.

"A minute please, Mother Russia, I have to exchange a word with my other half," begged East sweetly. Annoyance and hatred flashed in the Russian's eyes at the mere mention of Germany but his smile didn't falter and he nodded.

"All right~! But do hurry, we wont wait for you!"

East nodded and Russia led his other Eastern Bloc nations out the door. East then looked back to his other half and grinned as he marched over to the Western nation.

"Passing notes?" he mused playfully, "what are you, a teenage girl?"

Germany cringed and looked up in surprise. As soon as his blue eyes met the purple ones of his other half he glowered.

"None of your business, East!" he snapped forcefully, slamming his suitcase shut and standing to leave. East, however, blocked his way. The German nation looked tempted to smack the Easterner, but hesitated only because he didn't want to give Russia an excuse to start WWIII.

"If you want to talk with your precious son so much," said the Easterner, grinning widely at seeing he was getting on his other half's nerves, "why not just speak to him?"

"He's not my son," denied Germany as usual, "and you know damn well why I cant just speak to him."

"Actually I'm not sure I do," said the Easterner sweetly, "is it because you're afraid of what the other nations will do if they realize you're getting friendly with the Jewish nation, or," he leaned in slightly, "is it because getting rid of me is far more important than being friends with him? Is that it, Germany, is this all for your precious Hallstein Doctrine?"

Germany stiffened and looked down at the ground.

The Hallstein Doctrine. If East hated West, then West hated East infinitely more. West considered East a constant reminder of what his actions in the war had caused. In addition to that, East was what West considered a 'repressive state.' Secret police, barbed wire fences imprisoning enemies of the state, anti-Semitism. It was all far too reminiscent of the Third Reich for West Germany's comfort and worse; it was all being done to his people. The people in East's land were Germans, therefore as far as he was concerned they should have been with him in the West, happy and relatively free. Not suffering in the Communist bloc.

For all of these reasons and more, Germany hated and was determined to get rid of East. Because of this he had set up the Hallstein Doctrine, which stated that any state that recognized East Germany or did trade with him, he, Germany, would cut off relations with. The operating theory was that most nations would prefer to do business with the wealthy West Germany. The theory was mainly correct and while the Doctrine was expensive for Germany, forcing him to bribe many a nation in order to keep them from recognizing East Germany, he kept it in place in the hope that isolation and lack of trade with any non-Communist nations would eventually cause East to collapse.

The Hallstein Doctrine was, essentially, Germany's diplomatic attempt at fratricide.

Because of this Germany didn't like to discuss it too much and it was slightly embarrassing to him. However, one of the many problems with the Hallstein doctrine was that if just one powerful non-communist nation broke it and recognized East Germany in spite of Germany's bribes and threats, the whole doctrine would fall to shreds. Germany had spent far too much time and money on the doctrine to allow it to fail now. He couldn't let anything stand in the way of the doctrine.

Even Israel.

"You'd better be careful," cooed East, "that nobody else sees you passing notes to the boy, especially the Arabs."

East nudged his head to indicate the nearby Arab nations, Egypt, Syria, Lebanon and Palestine, all having various arguments with one another. Germany clenched his fists. Indeed, there was no bigger threat to the Hallstein doctrine than the Arabs. If they found out that Germany and Israel were friends they might very well recognize East Germany just to spite him. After all, Germany was supplying Israel with weapons to defend himself with, the Arabs wouldn't be happy if they found out. They hated Israel more than anything; they'd be more than willing to mess with any nation that was helping him.

So, for the sake of the Hallstein Doctrine, Germany had to keep his relations with Israel a secret.

East smiled widely as the German turned his glare back to him. Happy that he had gotten some amount of 'revenge' on his other half by annoying him, East turned on his heel and started to exit.

"Just warning you," he said, "I have to hurry now, don't want Mother Russia to leave me behind. Ah, and if you want to talk to your little Israeli, you should hurry to catch up with America."

With that, East Germany exited. Germany clenched his fists and took short breaths to calm himself down. He sighed in resignation. East was right, though he hated to admit such. He looked at the door and sighed before grabbing his suitcase and quickly exiting, planning to go to America's house and hopefully meet with Israel secretly, where they could talk without endangering the Hallstein doctrine.

...

* * *

Explanation time!

The Hallstein Doctrine: Named after the German politician Walter Hallstein the Hallstein Doctrine, established in 1955, was…well, essentially exactly what I said in the story, a formal government doctrine that made it so that West Germany refused to establish or maintain ties or relations with any country that established ties, relations or trade with East Germany. The goal of the doctrine was to isolate East Germany in order to speed up the process of reunification of the two Germanys.

The Hallstein Doctrine and Israel: One of the reasons that German-Israeli ties remained secret up until 1965 and the reason Germany didn't establish relations with Israel until 1965 was because of the Hallstein Doctrine, the Germans feared that if news of their relations and assistance to Israel got out, Israel's Arab enemies would sign up with the Communists to get back at them. The Arabs were, at the time, neutral in the Cold War, essentially playing to both sides. Germany also happened to have good relations with the Arabs for a time since unlike America, it (as far as the Arabs knew) didn't publicly support Israel and unlike England and France, the Germans had never colonized the Middle East. During WWII many Arabs sided with the Nazis against the British but we'll get more into that later.

East Germany and Russia: After WWII, the Russians essentially stripped East Germany bare, taking all of its resources. During the Cold War, the East Germans, despite having a better lifestyle than most people in the other Communist Bloc nations, were anything but prosperous. We'll get more into this later.

West Germany and Israel: Did not establish full diplomatic relations until 1965. What happened in 1965 that made them establish fall public diplomatic relations? Well you'll all have to stick around and find out, now wont you?

Until then, I'll see you all soon!


End file.
